


Not With A Leap (Happy Birthday, Superman Remix)

by Lasha



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/pseuds/Lasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 4 years, Lex makes Superman's birthday a disaster, will this year be any different? Written for the 2008 RemixRedux challenge, a remix of Hils, "Not With A Leap" story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not With A Leap (Happy Birthday, Superman Remix)

## Not With A Leap (Happy Birthday, Superman Remix)

by Lasha

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/m_lasha>

* * *

2017 

February 29th 

Ever since 2009 when Lois had announced that day as Superman's birthday, bad things seemed to happen to him. 

Occasionally nice things occurred, like his mom baked him his all-time favorite, made-from-scratch Dutch apple pie and cleaned the suit. Chloe sent him tickets to a Metropolis Sharks game and promised this would be the year she'd finally accompany him to the game. In the past, she'd never been able to get away from work to go with him, but the promise was made in good faith and Clark appreciated the thought anyway. However in the end, he'd take Jimmy in her place and then Chloe would give him crap about hanging out with her ex-boyfriend for a few days. 

The only other people who knew Clark was Superman and might want to wish him a happy birthday didn't bother. Lana and he still weren't on speaking terms as a result of their break-up. And because she was now dating Pete, his former best friend had stopped calling him as well. He had explained it all to Clark last year around Christmas in a brief phone call. While he wasn't mad at Clark, his girlfriend was and, "You know how it is with her, Clark. Sorry, man." 

And while his mom, Chloe and even Batman's birthday wishes were nice, most of the time, his birthday just sucked. 

Since Lois still had no idea he was Superman, Clark did not get a gift from her, but Superman sure did. Eight years ago, she had Luigi's Restaurant cater a romantic dinner for two and served it to him on her balcony. Superman never got to finish the meal as Lex had set loose an army of robots on the city, which Clark had to go and fight. By the time that task was finished, dinner was cold. Clark was in no mood then to deal with Lois and her flirting with his alter ego, so he'd gone home to bed - alone. 

Four years ago, Lex had sent him a bottle of wine laced with red Kryptonite and Superman's "date" with Lois Lane was once again cut short as Clark, high on the wine, had flown off to confront Lex about their dysfunctional relationship. Two hours later, Clark had figured out that Lex wasn't in any of their usual fighting spots - penthouse, his lab, Lex Corp - and had gone into hiding. It had taken him another hour to track Lex down in Bora Bora, where he was holding a scotch in one hand and a ray gun in another. By the time Clark had pulverized the ray gun and rounded up the extra Kryptonite that Lex always carried around on his person, the wine had worn off and Clark no longer wanted to talk to Lex about the reasons why their friendship had crashed and burned so many years ago. His forgiving Kent nature only went so far. 

Instead he'd flown back to Smallville, slept in his childhood bed and let his mother pamper him. But when he'd gotten back to his apartment the following morning, he'd found a leftover birthday present from the day before. Lex had laced his cornflakes with Kryptonite. In a blind rage, Clark had flown straight to Lex's secret laboratory site and dismantled Lex's brand-new Porsche-hybrid in the employee parking lot. Not even Lex's smartest minions would be able to put that car back together. 

Clark had gone back home, dumped every food item in sight, then crashed in his bed watching a Gilmore Girls marathon and ordered take-out for three days. Only Lex could drive him to those depths of despair and desperation. 

However, this year was going to be different. Clark was going to make sure of it. No more bad birthdays for Superman. 

Work was busy and by the time he'd gotten home, poised and ready for whatever cataclysm Lex was going to throw his way, he was pleasantly surprised by the note on his kitchen table. It read: 

Meet me on the roof of The Daily Planet for your birthday surprise. L.L. 

* * *

An hour later, Clark's entire universe had shifted. It hadn't been Lois who wanted to meet with him on the roof of The Daily Planet, but Lex. 

His former best friend, his archenemy for the past eight years, Lex Luthor. Clark wondered if he had somehow slipped into an alternate universe. Because on this birthday Lex wasn't trying to kill him. No, Lex was offering all his hopes and dreams on a platter. 

As a birthday present, Lex was granting him full access to LexCorp with all its secrets and possible illegal activities. Opening up his world to scrutiny by Clark's moral eye and by default Superman's inspection. 

But the most shocking disclosure was the other man's declaration of love for him. Lex wasn't just asking to rebuild their friendship, he was asking for so much more. 

Clark was still reeling from the statement. 

His mind was telling him to step back and wait, that this could be another nefarious plot by Lex to hurt him. But his heart was telling him that Lex was being truthful - for the first time in years. 

So, Clark decided to take a chance - a chance on Lex and their friendship. 

Clark thought for a moment, raised the glass of wine Lex had poured for him - this year it wasn't poisoned - and toasted, "To old friendships and to mending broken bridges...one step at a time." 

Lex smiled and clinked his glass against Clark's. "Happy birthday, Clark." 

As Clark thanked Lex for this chance, the sky above The Daily Planet building lit up with bright vivid colors and sounds. 

Fireworks. 

Clark watched the display, entranced. Looking across the table at Lex, he questioned, "Did you do this?" 

For the first time in years, Clark saw Lex hesitate, but then he answered, "Yes. I wanted to apologize to Superman for all the birthdays I ruined over the years, but mostly I wanted to remind Clark Kent of another place and time." 

In that instant Clark knew exactly what place and time Lex was referring to. Smallville. It had been right before the Earl Jenkins incident at the planet. Lex had procured a fireworks display to impress all the kids from Smallville High School who had attended the disastrous party at his parent's house. The gesture had been made in the purest form of friendship, with no strings and no expectations. 

The recollection of that evening had comforted Clark through many a lonely night, usually after Superman and Lex had battled. The memory of how they once were, the seemingly hopeless fantasy of how they could be had kept Clark vulnerable despite the birthday gifts of Kryptonite-laced consumables and the years of Lex's ice tipped hatred. To know that Lex had valued it as much as he did warmed Clark's heart. 

Maybe this reconciliation could actually work. 

Putting his glass down, Clark stood up and walked over to Lex. Leaning down, he whispered, "I remember," and brushed a soft kiss across Lex's lips. 

"Lex, I always remembered." 


End file.
